MINUTES TO THE WEDDING
by el Cierto
Summary: ONE SHOT pendek again. SASU-INO.FF REQUEST Konan-chan XP XD  Kesempurnaan itu tak ada pada manusia, karena dia hanya milik sang Pencipta. Bersediakah Sasuke menjadi suami Ino? GAJE, AU, OOC , ANEH


**ONE-SHOT**

**TITLE : MINUTES TO THE WEDDING**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto yang memiliki Naruto dan smeua chara yang ada dalam serinya baik anime maupun manga/**

Sempurna.

Kesan itulah yang pasti akan terucap dari mulut setiap pemilik mata yang hadir di taman yang menjadi tempat pernikahan dua sejoli, Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino. Bagaimana tidak, jika keduanya tampak begitu serasi dalam busana pengantin mereka yang menawan. Keduanya seolah memang diciptakan sebagai satu bentuk keindahan dalam kreasi sang Pencipta Yang Maha Perkasa.

Uchiha Sasuke, pria muda yang diklaim sebagai salah pria tertampan di Konoha begitu mempesona setiap mata dalam balutan jas Armani berwarna hitamnya. Setelan jas dari rumah mode kenamaan itu sukses mempertegas ketegapan tubuh tingginya yang atletis. Wajahnya yang tak bercela dengan hidung mancung dan sepasang mata _onyx_-nya serta eksprsei wajahnya yang dingin justru membuatnya menjadi 'hot'. Tak ketinggalan rambut hitamnya yang mencuat di bagian belakang kian menambah poin dalam kesempurnaan penampilan bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Maka sungguh beruntung wanita muda yang dalam hitungan menit akan segera menjadi pasangan hidup bungsu Uchiha itu.

Dialah Yamanaka Ino, wanita yang beruntung itu. Namun sepertinya Yamanaka Ino bukanlah satu-satunya pihak yang beruntung. Sang calon suami, Uchiha Sasuke pun bisa dikatakan sangat beruntung mendapatkan putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka tersebut. Mau tahu kenapa? Tentu saja karena calon istri bungsu Uchiha itu juga merupakan salah satu wanita tercantik di Konoha.

Di hari yang istimewa itu, sang mempelai wanita tampak bagaikan bidadari dengan gaun pengantinnya yang berwarna putih bersih dan memanjang di bagian belakangnya. Rambut pirangnya tergerai di punggung dimana sebagian tertutupi kerudung transparan yang menjuntai dari puncak kepalanya. Wajah cantiknya masih terlihat jelas dari balik kerudung transparannya. Sungguh, tak dapat dipungkiri kalau sang Yamanaka muda tersebut merupakan pasangan yang tepat bagi si tampan Uchiha.

Sang Pendeta yang akan menjadi mempersatukan keduanya pun sempat terpesona melihat betapa indahnya sepasang makhluk Tuhan di hadapannya itu. Untungnya dia segera bisa menguasai diri, dan diapun segera memulai tugasnya.

"Yamanaka Ino, apakah engkau bersedia menjadi istri dari Uchiha Sasuke, mendampinginya dalam seluruh hidupmu, mencintainya dan melaksanakan seluruh kewajibanmu sebagai seorang istri sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Ino yang semula menunduk lalu mendongak dan menatap sekilas kepada Sasuke yang berdiri kaku di hadapannya. Senyumnya terkembang dan tanpa ragu lagi ia pun mengangguk.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Pendeta mengangguk. Puas akan jawaban cepat Ino. Maklum saja, dari semua pernikahan yang ditanganinya biasanya ia perlu menunggu beberapa puluh detik bahkan ada yang sampai menit untuk mendapatkan jawaban sedia dari mempelai wanita. Jadi, ia senang mendapat jawaban Ino yang cepat, tegas dan mantap itu.

Kini sang pendeta pun menoleh kepada sang mempelai pria.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apakah engkau bersedia menjadi suami dari Yamanaka Ino, mendampinginya dalam seluruh hidupmu, mencintainya dan melaksanakan seluruh kewajibanmu sebagai seorang suami sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Sasuke yang semula tampak biasa saja mendadak seperti terkena setruman listrik. Ia tersentak. Ternyata dari tadi ia melamun. Ditatapnya sang calon istri di hadapannya. Di saat bersamaan Ino ternyata juga tengah menatapnya.

Set!

Sasuke menelan ludah ketika dari balik kerudungnya mata dan bibir Ino seperti bergerak memberikan isyarat mengintimidasi padanya, "Katakan kau bersedia menjadi suamiku, Sasuke!"

Dan seperti kata orang, tak ada yang sempurna. Begitulah keadaannya sekarang. Karena kata 'Ya, saya bersedia' yang seharusnya segera keluar dari mulut Sasuke malah tak kunjung terucap.

Tik.

Tok.

Tik.

Tok.

Detik demi detik berlalu dan Sasuke masih diam belum memberikan jawaban.

Semua mata menatap heran kepada sang bungsu Uchiha yang terkenal jenius tersebut sementara Ino menatap kesal karena tak menyangka Sasuke yang dipujanya sebagai makhluk Tuhan paling sempurna itu tampak bagai orang gagu yang akan menghadapi hukuman pancung. Yah, selain hanya diam saja, kini Sasuke tampak gugup dengan bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes dari kedua pelipisnya.

Ino menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tak menggerakkan kakinya ke depan untuk menendang kaki Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu mengapa kekasihnya itu mendadak aneh begitu. _Hello, inikah Uchiha Sasuke sang primadona itu?_ Innernya mencibir sinis.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya sekali lagi. Masih dengan mata yang menatap Ino tanpa kedip, ia berusaha menggerakkan bibirnya. Namun alangkah susahnya. _Shit!_ Dia memaki dalam hati. Bayangan-bayangan itu lagi! Bayangan dalam mimpinya beberapa hari ini kini kembali datang bagai teror yang merenggut segala energinya untuk mengucapkan tiga kata sakral itu. Sasuke memejamkan mata sekilas, berharap bayangan mengerikan di mana sosok Ino berubah menjadi monster yang akan memakan segala gerak bebasnya dan tertawa membahana bagai nenek sihir itu segera lenyap dari benaknya.

Tidak berhasil. Sasuke bergetar semakin gugup karena bayangan itu malah kian nyata. Bayangan Ino justru semakin tampak mengerikan dan seolah hendak menelannya hidup-hidup. Ia terengah dan segera saja membuka matanya kembali hanya untuk mendapati mata biru Ino melotot jengkel padanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN UCHIHA SASUKE ? DASAR MANUSIA TAK BERGUNA KAU INI HA!" tanpa dinyana Ino kehilangan kontrolnya dan melepaskan suaranya yang volumenya tak kalah dengan volume maksimal TOA.

Di saat yang bersamaan dengan teriakan itu perwujudan Ino berubah. Dari yang semula mengenakan gaun anggun putih-putih yang mewah dan indah menjadi berpakaian ala koboi lengkap dengan topi lebar dan senyumnya yang menyeringai. Tangan kanannya memegang tali besar yang seperti digunakan dalam pertunjukan rodeo. Ino memutar tali yang ujungnya memebntuk lingkaran itu di atas kepalanya. Tali itu terus berputar dan berputar, terus berputar hingga bunyi terdengar bagai angina putting beliung di telinga Sasuke yang hanya mampu terpana menatap Ino dalam kengerian yang sangat. Sementara tali yang diputar Ino itu kemudian dilemparkannya kea rah Sasuke, tepat ke arah kepala Sasuke dan…

…

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke tersentak ketika didengarnya suara familiar Naruto yang keras bergemelontang meneriakinya tepat di telinganya diiringi dengan tepukan super keras di bahunya.

"Aku tidak tuli, jadi kau tak perlu berteriak di telingaku seperti itu, Naruto-baka!"

"Hei! Itu kan salahmu sendiri dipanggilin dari tadi nggak nyahut-nyahut!" kilah Naruto, lalu lanjutnya sambil menatap dengan detil sahabatnya itu, "Heh, Sasuke! Barusan kau mbayangin apa sih? Sampek keringetan gitu? Hahaha…. Pasti deh kau mbayangin yang nggak-nggak dari Ino-chan! Dasar otak kotor kau, Sasuke!" ledek Naruto lalu tertawa keras.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Jangan ngawur, Naruto! Jangan samakan aku denganmu yang suka mimisan membayangkan Sakura!"

"Hei! Aku tidak separah itu tahu!" kilah Naruto membela diri.

Sasuke memutar mata. Bosan menanggapi lebih lanjut. Lalu ucapnya dengan nada serius,

"Naruto, apa tujuanmu tadi meneriakiku?"

Seolah baru teringat, Naruto menepuk jidatnya keras.

"Oh, Kamisama! Benar! Kita hampir telat, Sasuke! Cepat, jangan sampai pihak Ino sampai duluan!"

Sasuke terkesiap. Seolah juga baru teringat bahwa hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Ino, wanita yang telah dipacarinya selama setahun terakhir. Ia mendesah. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Oh pasti itu karena bayangan konyol itu. Huft!

"Sasuke, kau ini kenapa sih?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Tak penting. Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?"

Naruto mendengus. Tapi dia pun segera menyambar kontak mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja yang didudukinya. Hari ini dia memang akan menjadi supir yang mengemudikan mobil pengantin sekaligus _bestman_ Sasuke.

"Naruto, menurutmu apa semuanya akan berjalan baik?" tanya Sasuke datar ketika mereka sudah dalam perjalanan menuju tempat ikrar pernikahan.

"Tentu saja. Kalian berdua kan sudah _prepare_ semuanya sejak lama. Lagian keluarga kalian berdua juga sudah pada setuju. Jadi pasti baik semuanya. Kenapa kau tanya begitu? Kau gugup ya, Sasuke? Tenang saja. Semuanya pasti akan menyenangkan. Ino-chan pasti cantik kayak bidadari kok! Tak sabar ingin segera melihatnya dalam gaun pengantinnya!"

"Hei! Ino itu istriku! Lagian kau kan sudah punya Sakura!" semprot Sasuke mendadak hilang ke-_cool_-annya.

Naruto terbahak.

"Ahaha! Tenang, Sasuke! Tentu saja bagiku Sakura-chan tetap yang tercantik – asal dia tidak sedang ngamuk saja sih… hahahaha…"

"Emm, Naruto… soal ngamuk-mengamuk.. apa mereka bisa jadi seperti monster? Maksudku kau kan sudah menikah dengan Sakura.. apa kau merasakan hal yang tak menyenangkan, kebebasanmu terenggut atau apa begitu?" Sasuke tampak ragu bertanya.

"Ahaha.. kau ini aneh, Sasuke! Yang benar saja! Segalak-galaknya mereka, percayalah! Menikah itu sangat menyenangkan! Dan soal kebebasan, tentu saja agak berbeda. Secara kau sudah menikah. Sudah punya istri. Jadi kalau istri kadang mengaturmu, yah itu wajar. Kau harus berbesar hati, Sasuke. Yang penting dia tidak 100% mengontrolmu saja. Sudahlah! Pokoknya kalau saling cinta pasti bahagia deh! " jawab Naruto panjang lebar lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"…" Sasuke tak menyahut. Tapi tanpa sadar ia ia tersenyum tipis.

_Hmm. Mungkin, ah tidak. Tapi pasti. Yah, pasti. Menikahi Ino pasti akan menyenangkan!_ _Semoga begitu ya Kami-sama._

Hatinya membisikkan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke berdoa pada _Kami _dengan begitu khusuk. Perlahan pemuda Uchiha itu pun bernapas lega.

**== FIN ==**

**A/N : Finally, heuheu… ff ini dibuat karena author terinspirasi abis nonton vidklip hot n cold –nya Katy Perry… Whohohow… Pairing Sasu-Ino.. Maap jika lebih gaje dari ff-ff aku yang lainnya. Ini kupersembahkan buat Konan-chan dan siapa saja yang pernah sekilas meminta pairing SasuIno padaku yang aku lupa namanya… :D**

** Aku tak mengharap pujian (walau itu menyenangkan) karena yah, aku sadar kok ini masih jauh dari baik. Apalagi ff ini penuh deskrip, minim dialog. Hi3..**

** Oke, mind to review? :D**

**My Inner said, "What a kind of one shot is this? It's short, excessive description, and boring!" :D**


End file.
